


Hellbeast

by endofnight



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, a kitten - Freeform, birthday!fic, you will probably need to brush your teeth after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofnight/pseuds/endofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shifted a bit, with the intention of turning the sweet kiss hotter, work long forgotten, when it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellbeast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handahbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handahbear/gifts).



> For Hannah, for her birthday. Prompts: e/R, domesticity and a kitten.

"No. Just. Get off! Get off. Off!" Enjolras swatted the kitten's behind gently, nudging her off the counter with perhaps a bit more force than he would have, if Grantaire had been around. The cat gave an indignant meow before hopping off and trotting out of the kitchen.

It couldn't have been more than a minute and Grantaire was padding barefoot into the kitchen, Satine curled into one arm, long fingers scratching under her chin. 

"Was your daddy mean to you? You just want to be petted and maybe have some kibble, don't you? You're just--" 

"If you start with the baby talk to the  _cat_ again, I'm going to hit you." Enjolras pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. "And I won't regret it." 

Grantaire pouted and held the little tabby eye height to Enjolras. "You love me, Daddy! You picked me out." 

"Stop."

"I just want hugs and kisses and a cuddle or--"

"Grantaire, so help me--"

Grantaire scowled and tucked Satine onto his shoulder, where she gripped easily with her tiny claws. He went to the cabinet and got the bag of kibble out before pulling her bowl out of the dish strainer. “You know, it was your idea to get a cat.”

“No, my idea was to get a loving house pet to keep you company while I’m at work.” Enjolras eyed the kitten. “Not that…that _hellbeast_.”

Grantaire turned to him; the look both he and the cat gave Enjolras were entirely too similar.

“Hellbeast? She’s a kitten. She’s sweet. Her favorite activity is snuggling.”

“After she eats my shoes.”

“She could _hardly_ eat your shoes, Enjolras, they’re bigger than she—“

“—then how do you explain—“ He snapped his mouth shut at the glare coming from Grantaire’s icy blue eyes.

“Innocent kitten, Enjolras.”

“I—“

“Innocent.”

Enjolras sighed and eyed the cat. Ok, the pink nose was pretty cute. And the way her markings made her look like she had eyebrows in permanent surprise was one of the reasons he’d picked her. She gave a contented little purr, balancing herself on the smooth, strong muscles of Grantaire’s shoulder.

“She’s pretty cute,” he said begrudgingly.

“There. See?” Grantaire shifted closer and wrapped his arms around Enjolras’s waist, leaning hips against hips. He tilted his face up for a kiss and Enjolras couldn’t help but lean his down to comply. He felt Grantaire’s lips curve under his, and deepened the kiss, tasting the chocolate and cigarettes his lover always seemed to taste like.

He shifted a bit, with the intention of turning the sweet kiss hotter, work long forgotten when it happened. It was sudden; he heard the yell at the same time he felt the searing pain in his scalp.

With a yelp, he yanked back from Grantaire and the cat came with, only digging her claws in deeper. Grantaire’s eyes shot wide with surprise before he pressed his lips tightly together. Enjolras glared at him, reaching up to try and disentangle the sharp feline from his hair.

“Don’t you dare fucking laugh.”

“I won’t,” Grantaire gasped. He bit his lip again before letting out a loud guffaw. “I’m sorry, but your face! Oh my god—“

“Will you shut up and help me?” It seemed like the more he pulled, the tighter she dug in her claws. He winced as another burrowed in. “Grantaire!”

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry.” Still chuckling, Grantaire reached up and carefully extricated Satine’s claws from Enjolras’s scalp. He set her on the floor and nudged her off with his foot before wrapping his arms around Enjolras again. He lifted one hand and gingerly rubbed Enjolras’s scalp. “I’m sorry. You know how she gets.”

“She hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you. She just doesn’t like when I pay attention to you.”

“Your cat is going to break up our marriage.”

Grantaire grinned and kissed Enjolras’s chin. “Never. I’ll convince her yet.”

 


End file.
